The Orvik Clans
The Orvik Clans are the group of orcs that fled Arkmoor after the Ala'nar Onslaught. They made their new home in West Relaim. They are still allies with their orcish brothers who stayed in the north. The Exodus to Relaim The Exodus Truly begins after the Struggle in the Deadzone. After the successfull flight of their former Homeland, The Orvik Clans headed south through an ancient Valley pass to the Region of Relaim. Upon their arrival The Cheiftain of the Orviks, Za'kul Gorob, seemed to have arrived in a time of struggle. In Ironic because it just so happened there was a Civil War amongst the elves. Upon their march they stumbled onto the Anti-Royalist faction. The Anti-Royalist attempted to persuade and Intimidate the Orviks to fight for their cause, when Za'kul refused the Anti-Royalist attempted an assassination attempt on his life, which his Former General and brother Za'kul Gorob sacrificed his life to save him. After this Za'kul Leiutenant Ma'Grub took arms against the Anti-Royalist Elves. In a Series of Bloodbathes, Nearly all the Anti-Royalist bases had fallen under Ma'Grub and Za'kul's fury. It was when they finally calmed that they realized that the Royalist, attempting to keep them away from their Capital of Mooncrest, stopped their march Southward. Their Only Chance at standing a chance to the elven race in Arkmoor and Relaim was to forge his own land for his people. At this time his Ha'rog Apprentice of Za'kul and Captain of the Frontlines suggested a bold attempt. A few miles northwest in the Mountains, Was the ancient city of Amnestad ruled by humans. It had also turned out that the Humans helped the Anti-Royalists. Under the current Circumstances Za'kul and Ma'grub approved and mustered a 2,500 able Orkiv Warriors and 150 Orkiv Elites to take down the ancient city. During the Invasion, using tactical mobility and the night, the Orvik had not only caught humans by surprise but manage to enter the city with no casualties. It was when the alarm went off when the True battle began. To the Surprise of Orviks, the Human City was more of a Well Armed Citadel. Most citizens had training in defense and women could use bows, making the battle Hell. As the City began to burn, and the sound of clashing could be heard in every corner, Ma'Grub, Ha'rog, and Za'kul went into the heart of Amnestad Temple-Citadel where they fought the guardians of the temple. In the grand battle amongst the guardians of the Temple and became victories that the ancient God Ezeq, seeing as the three were worthy gave them a Fraction of the power of the Guardians that guarded the Temple as a sign of a gift for surpassing their suffering. Since then the Temple isn't touched damaged or touched by many of the Orviks. Amnestad, was rebuilt after its Conquering and renamed Olkvian meaning "Sacred Land" in their ancient tongue. After their victory, Za'kul re-assed his forces, his people, his lands in accordance to their current needs. With the rebel elves and humans of Relaim defeated, the elves and even orcs celebrated Arshaz Onos No Onshafore The, the End of the Relaim Civil War. It was during this time the Orviks and the Elves signed the Treaty of Relaim. Since then, the orcs have created many villages, and established a deadzone between the two nations, which also acts as a neutral zone. The Orvik Clans After recovering from their losses, and the conquering and building their new Grand City and sorrounding lands, Warchief Za'kul Gorob began to rebuild the Orvik Clan to their former glory. He received help from his new General, Ma'Grub, who helped get all orcs into the defensive ranks. One of the best warriors, Ha'rog, reached of age after the exodus, and quickly became captain of the front lines. The Orvik Clans now await word from their new elven neighbors, The Kingdom of Relais.